The specific objectives of SNRP Enrichment Program are to enhance the preparation of students at MSM for graduate school by providing a comprehensive educational training program in neuroscience; develop an joint BS/MS program; increase interest among a diverse population of students and postdoctoral fellows to pursue careers in neuroscience; and to assist neuroscience faculty in augmenting their professional development and career goals. A proposed inter-institutional BS/MS program will be a collaborative effort between MSM, Morehouse College, Spelman College and Clark Atlanta University, three of the premier HBCUs in the country all within close proximity. The Enrichment program will sponsor workshops, programs, and a seminar series in neuroscience and will be a forum for discussion and analysis of study results and accordingly will meet regularly In order to review progress, identify challenges and help determine future directions. The Enrichment Program builds on the current success of training programs, research, and clinical practice at MSM.